Kailan
by miharu-rin
Summary: song fic:oneshotDating pang crush ni Sakura si Syaoran. Dito ipapakita ni Sakura kung paano niya kamahal si Syaoran.


Kailan

* * *

Bakit kaya nangangamba  
Sa tuwing ika'y nakikita  
Sana nama'y magpakilala

* * *

Sakura... 

Hay nako isang mapahamak na math class nanaman! Hay buhay nga talaga! Dali baka ma-late pa ako. Habang tumatakbo ako makita ko ang pinaka gwapo at matalinong Li Syaoran hay!.

* * *

Ilang ulit nang nagkabangga  
Aklat kong dala'y pinulot mo pa  
'Di ka pa rin nagpakilala

* * *

Ang puso ko timitibok ng sobrang bilis na parang wala nang bukas. Nahulog tuloy ang aking mga balang libro. Mabilis kong kinuha ang aking mga libro. Teka! nasaan na and aking notebook? 

"sayo ba ito?" ang tanong ng isang tao

Timingin ako a taas at si... Li! Nakangiti saakin "ah! oo salamat!" and sabi ko at kinuha and aking note book galing sa kanya. At pumunta sa klase.

* * *

Bawat araw sinusundan  
'Di ka naman tumitingin  
Ano'ng aking dapat gawin

* * *

English class na! Ang pinaka gusto kong sub! At dahil laging nakaka- A plus ako doon kaklase ko po si Li! kyahh! Pumasok na ang aming guro 

"Good afternoon class" ang sabi niya

"Good morning Sensei!"

"okay class we will be talking about figures of speech!"

Ang dali naman ng topic namin!

"Li please give us the definition of Figures of speech"

"Figurative language is a special tool that an author uses to help the reader visualize what he or she want to say or a way of saying something in a different way" ang galing talaga ni Li! hanga ako!

"very good Mr. Li please take your seat" sabi ng guro "Ms. Kinomoto please give us nine Figures of Speeches and their meanings"

"ah... Simile- uses 'as' or 'like' to make a comparison. Metaphor- makes a closer comparison with out 'like' or 'as'. Personafication- gives human senses and emotions to inanimate objects. Hyperbole- emphasizes through exaggeration. Onomatopoei- turns a sound into a word to better capture a certain experience. Alliteration- is the repetition of initial consonant sounds in neighboring words. Apostrophe- Directing the attention away from the audience and to personified abstraction either present or not. Metonymy- subtitution of a word to suggest what is really ment and Irony- the use of word to express something different from and often opposite to their literal meaning."

"very good Ms. Kinomoto!"

Bell na so lunch na pala!

* * *

Bakit kaya umiiwas  
Binti ko ba'y mayroong gasgas  
Nais ko lang magpakilala 

Bawat araw sinusundan  
'Di ka naman tumitingin  
Ano'ng aking dapat gawin

* * *

Hindi naman ako kasama sa grupo ni Li dahil popular siya hay! Wala na talaga akong pag-asa! Dito kasama ni Tomoyo ako nag babarakada masaya naman pag siya ang kasama ko pero pag si Li siguro ang kasama ko pwede na akong mamatay! joke lang pero parang ganoon narin ang aking mararamdaman. Lagi tuwing lunch makikita ko si Li na laglalakad kasama ng kaniyang mga kaibigan dito sa cheery blossoms tree pero siguro dahil nakita niya ang pangit kong muka (A/N: spelling?) kanina matakot siya saakin. 

Pero madami rin manan nag-sasabi na maganda ako. Hay buhay!

* * *

Kailan (kailan), kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim  
Kahit ano'ng aking gawin, 'di mo pinapansin  
Kailan (kailan), kailan hahaplusin ang pusong bitin na bitin  
Kahit ano'ng gawing lambing, 'di mo pa rin pansin

* * *

Dissmisal na! Pero nandito ako sa classroom at ginagawa ang aking trabaho dahil on-duty ako. Nasaan na ba ang mokong kong partner. Malapit na akong matapos wala pa rin siya... 

Biglang bumukas and pintuan si Li?

"sorry partner may meeting pa kasi kaming mga level representaives eh"

Nasabi ko na ba si Li ay ang Freshmen's representative at ako naman

"ah okay lang malapit naman akong matapos pwede ka nang umuwi!"

"uy! si iinchou! (class rep.) wala akong nagawa! ako na lang ang magbabalik niyan sa office!"

Nasabi ko na ba sa inyo ako ang class rep. "ha?" ako na lang gwapo ka naman eh... "ako na lang"

"hindi ako!" ang sigaw niya at kinuha ang papel sa akin. Napaiyak at napatakbo ako. Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin. Galit siya! waaahhh!

* * *

Dito'y mayroon sa puso ko  
Munting puwang laan sa 'yo  
Maaari na bang magpakilala

Bawat araw sinusundan  
'Di ka naman tumitingin  
Ano'ng aking dapat gawin

Kailan (kailan), kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim  
Kahit ano'ng aking gawin, 'di mo pinapansin  
Kailan (kailan), kailan hahaplusin ang pusong bitin na bitin  
Kahit ano'ng gawing lambing, 'di mo pa rin pansin

* * *

Kinabukasan...

Ang aga ko naman! Wala pa nga ang mga on-duty ngayon hm... wala naman akong magawa! Alam ko na! Magpia-piano nalang ako! Binuksan ko ang pintuan at boom!

Napa-upo ako sa sahig "ano ba!"

"sorry"

Tumingin ako sa taas at si Li!

"ah! sorry!" ang aking sigaw at tumakbo ako sa music room.

Umupo ako sa maliit na upuan sa may piano at tinugtog ito. Na biglang napakanta ako

"Dito'y mayroon sa puso ko  
Munting puwang laan sa 'yo  
Maaari na bang magpakilala

Bawat araw sinusundan  
'Di ka naman tumitingin  
Ano'ng aking dapat gawin

Kailan (kailan), kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim  
Kahit ano'ng aking gawin, 'di mo pinapansin  
Kailan (kailan), kailan hahaplusin ang pusong bitin na bitin  
Kahit ano'ng gawing lambing, 'di mo pa rin pansin"

Hay! tapos biglang may pumalakpak at si Li? bakit ganito? anong ginagawa niya dito?

* * *

aha! aha! wala akong masabi! aha! ang haba no? (using irony but my dad says it's iony aha!) review! review! please alam niyo naman na mahal ko kayo eh... (using hyperbole joke!) hay!

disclaimer :i dont own ccs clamp does and i dont own the song too aha!

reveiw!


End file.
